Time Of Crisis
by WonderlessWithAClue
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse 2014. Dead man zone anywhere and everywhere. Nobody is safe. But what will happen when Santana, Megan, and Brittany go out into this cruel world to survive and hopefully find a cure? Will they find love? Will they survive.?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up not knowing were I was. Last thing i remembered was helping Megan out the truck. Megan. Wait?

"Megan...? Megan?! MEG-" Santana yelled for her friend

"Goddamn what?!" Megan screamed back

"Where the fuck did you go?!" Said Santana

"Umm... I was here the whooole time." Megan replied

"No you weren't." She said. Brushing it aside she got up and looked up at the sky.

"How much more time?" Asked Santana

"About 5 hours till it turns dark. Give or take." She replied giving santana some food. While grabbing herself some.

"How about the others?" Asked santana while looking around her not noticing anybody else. She wondered to herself how long shes been out.

Megan saw the look on her face and before she could answer a loud scream was heared.

"What the hell was that?!" Asked Megan

"A scream." Santana replied sarcastically.

"No shit." Said Megan

Following the scream that was heard they saw someone trapped under a peice of a building. But that wasn't just anybody. It was Santana's-

"MOM!" Screamed out Santana as she couldn't believe her own eyes. We're her eyes playing games on her again? Is this actually happening? Before she could do anything they heard shootings all around.

Megan was first to react as she ran towards Santana's mom. She was sweating and bleeding all over. screaming for dear life. Santana snapped out her thoughts and ran towards her mom.

"Mom?... Mom?.. Please answer?" She asked her mother

"Sweetie? is that you?" she reached slowly for Santana's hand. Santana squeezed her hand in reassurance. She couldn't hold back the tears as a few slipped out.

"Mami? Please dont G-Go. I need you." She said as she sobbed. Megan held Santana in her arms. Santana Was Watching. Watching as her mother, her soldier, and her blood die right in front of her. She couldn't do anything about it.

"I love you Santana. Your Strong Sweetie. Y-You'll Be f-Fine..." She said before she passed out from amount of blood lost. Santana reaches for her and felt her pulse. When she didn't find anything she just sat there. Mad, sad, and frightened she kissed her mothers forehead.

"I L-Love You too M-Mami." She cried out. Megan craddled her in her arms.

"sshh. Santana we have to go there here." Megan reminded santana as their other fellows came.

Megan picked santana up and dragged her back To base she didn't want to break the news to them.

"Why.?" Asked Santana

"Why What Santana?" Asked Megan confused at her question

"Why Did She Die?" She Asked Her Again

"Because in this world we live in now. Life doesn't wait for you. The worst things come right after bad."

Already at base they made a plan on how to get to the camp. They needed to be there. Their at the worst place in earth. Well what's left of it. Santana didn't wanna stay here. it's just to much.

"Everybody in the truck. Move!" ordered santana.

Once everybody was in the truck she drove as fast as possible. This is going to be a looong drive.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally got to camp. At least now we can sleep without a problem... Except the fact that zombies can eat our brains and flesh or that some stupid people wanna kill all living and dead things or even.. Yea let me just stop there. But yea this is a cruel world. People you love die, you die, or you become a zombie.

"Hey Santana" said Megan breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She responded in a not so soothing tone

"Somebody's on their period.." Replied Megan laughing at the scowl on Santana's face.

"Ugh, just shut up wont you." Said Santana

"Ok Ok Sorry. We're supposed to meet in the cafeteria to arrange groups."

Getting up Santana and Megan walked to the cafeteria. When they got their they noticed it wasn't that full. Immediately she thought of her mom. Yea a zombie didn't kill her but she can't help but feel like they did.

Before she can continue her thoughts the head chief walked in.

"Hello everybody. We are once again out of supplies. Now, We will need 7 groups. Based on how many of you their are only 8 to a group." Explained the cheif.

"Ok we have set all your tools and supplies you will need to go. We put signs of the different group you can choose." Said the chief stated. Everybody got up and looked for groups. Santana and Megan started walking.

"Megan you wanna be in the same group" Asked Santana smirking

"No." Replied Megan

"We'll Then..." Said Santana sticking her tongue out

"Just kidding! of course I want to" Said Megan laughing

They walked around and finally got to a group with a sign that read "GROUP #6"

They stood their getting ready. Santana grabbed the guns she can best work with. She had a Colt Python, Walther P99, IMI Uzi, and just in case she took a AKM and Some Hand Grenades and put them into a book bag. She also made sure to take soon food.

"Megan don't get anything I have everything for me and you in this book bag." She told Megan

"Uh.. Santana?" She said getting her attention

"What?" Asked Santana

"You have a BIG bug on your shoulder" Stated Megan

"GET IT OFF ME!" Screamed Santana getting the attention from everyone in her group.

"Eww no you do it!" Said Megan. They kept arguing over it until someone came to the rescue..

"Holy shit that's big." Said the person who came and help them

"Wanky." Replied Santana still looking at the bug. Until she saw a hand swap the bug away and looked at the person who's hand belonged to.

"Hi! My name is Brittany!" Said Brittany introducing herself.

"H-hi.. Oh uh.. My name is Santana" Replied Santana. Why am I so fucking shy. The fuuuck?

"Uhumm!" Coughed Megan making her presence known

"Oh uh this is Megan" she introduced her

"Nice To Meet You Megan! I'm Brittany"

"Nice to meet you too. Guess we three will be in the same group, huh?." Replied Megan smiling over at Santana.

"Yea we will. Well I have to go get my things. See you guys.. Or gals around. Bye!" She walked away and Santana couldn't keep her eyes away.

"Earth to Santana.." Megan waved her hand in front of Santana's face.

"Uh? Oh.. What? Oh Here's your gun." Replied Santana handing Megan the Colt Python.

"Aww.. You remembered I'm good with revolvers!" Cooed Megan

"How can I forget.." Said Santana smiling. " You shot me with one!" Added Santana now with a straight face.

"I said I was sorry!" Argued Megan

"Yea.. Yea I Know" Laughed Santana

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Yelled the chief trying to get everyone's attention.

"Okay we will have a group leader for every group. We put every name of every person in a bowl. Each bowl has a number according to your group." Explained the chief.

"First Group Captain for group #1 Hailey, Group #2 Frank, Group #3 David Group #4 Alex, Group #5 Emily" And then he got to group #6

"And Group #6.. Santana." Said the chief

Santana was surprised. Stupid bowl. She turned around And saw Brittany walking up to her.

"Congrats Captain" she said ad walked away. Santana swore she saw her wink!

"Why are you red?" Asked Megan

"I'm Not!" Whined Santana

"Mhmm did blondy do that?" Asked Megan.

"She has a name idiot." Replied Santana

"Somebody has a crush.." Cooed Megan

"I don't have time for this. And I just met her" Santana said with a straight face and walked away to car they were assigned. Once everybody got in they went off to find the supplies.

We stopped at a building that looked like a hospital. We walked through the double doors and looked around. I saw Brittany messing around with the doctors equipment.

"You having fun there?" Asked Santana

"Yup. These toys are very interesting" replied Brittany

"There not toys actually their equipment used by doctors. Why don't you grab a couple of the equipment that seems useful?" Ordered Santana

"Sure thing captain" smiled Brittany

"Your so cute..." Mumbled Santana

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" Asked Brittany smirking at Santana

"I said your so.. Uh.. Um.. Nice yea, your nice" said Santana nervously

"Mhmm... So are you" Said Brittany

Santana swore she saw that wink again. She walked away and started to get more medical supplies.

"Hey everybody be quiet" said one of the guys in my group. I think his name was Peter? Pete? Patel? I don't know.

"What's going on?" Asked Megan

"I think I heard something" replied P. Yea lets call him P for now.

Everybody got quiet and that's when I heard it too. Zombies.

"We'll Damn" Whispered Santana


End file.
